hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
Blitz Survival Games
"This is a free for all survival game with many maps varying between 12 and 32 players per round. Use your kit to take out your enemies in your fight for victory! But be aware! After 5 Minutes the Blitz Star will be released. The one who finds it can use its power to use one of the many Blitz Attacks! In the end only 1 person can win and survive" Blitz Survival Games is a minigame inspired by the original Survival Games. It has many twists such as kits, Blitz Star, a custom balancing and deathmatch system. It is one of the oldest minigames on the Hypixel Network. Gameplay The objective of the game is to kill the other players around the map. There are 3 modes: Solo, No kits solo, and 2 player team kits. Solo features a variety of kits, No kits, obviously, has no kits, and 2 player team kits allows you to play with friends to help win the game. In a usual game, there is a sequence of events designed to speed up the process of the game. (The * means the event occurs in every mode). -Get kits -Blitz Star* -Chest reset* -Deathmatch* Blitz Star The Blitz Star is released after 5 minutes into the game, and it is hidden in a 'Random Chest' (The first chest you open has a 5% chance of getting the blitz star, after each chest you open the chance increases by 5%). Whoever gets it has access to a few or many Blitz powers. If someone has manually unlocked all of the powers (each different costs), they get all of them. Whoever doesn't have them doesnt get any powerups. Deathmatch Once the game reaches a certain amount of players, the deathmatch countdown starts. In the deathmatch, the remaining players are put into a small arena where that have to fight. But be careful, there is a wall of death that damages you if you get too close. Here all potions and mobs are usable but not the blitz star. The last player remaining wins. Loot System The loot system randomly spawns items in chests. Every chest is unique every game. Coin Chest Upon finding and clicking on a coin chest, the player who opens it receives 500 coins (Very rare). Maps Here is a list of all maps in Blitz Survival Games. Click on a link for detailed schemes and information about the map : Blitz Survival Games Shop Kits One of the major things that set this minigame apart from other Survival Games servers is kits. Kits can be upgraded in the lobby shop using coins, and will allow you to gain certain extra items one minute after the game begins. All kits are different, and while some may work well for others, not all of them will work for you. As such, it's recommended that you try all the kits early on and focus on using and upgrading the one that you like the best. Kits are separated by basic and advanced kits; basic kits are unlocked by default, while advanced kits require a certain Hypixel Level and then need to be bought with coins. However, pre-EULA donors keep any kits they originally unlocked with their ranks. Kit Customizer Taunts Taunting is a special action, which you can perform by typing /taunt in game or left clicking with a compass in your hand. If you will kill a player soon after taunting, you will be awarded additional coins. Be careful though, for you are a little but weaker, meaning that going into a fight after you had taunted is risky. If you do not succeed in killing a player within the taunting time, which will be displayed above your screen as a purple bar, this message will be generated in the chat : "Your name humiliated themselves while taunting. But why ?". Furthermore, a taunt can be performed once a game. Taunts cost 2000 coins to unlock, and are not limited to donators. The non-donators receive a Default Taunt, while donators may select up to nine various taunts. You can find those in the cosmetic features. Auras Cosmetic particle auras that make you stand out! Victory Dances A victory dance is a cosmetic action which can be used to celebrate a victory in a BSG game. This features is one of the cosmetic features only available to ranked donators. A non-donator has no victory dance. * Dragon Rider Dance: Changes your victory dance to the Dragon Rider Dance! If you win, celebrate by riding a Dragon capable of destroying the map. - MVP Exclusive * Player Firework Dance: Changes your victory dance to the Player Firework Dance! If you win, celebrate by having your very own fireworks show with your name in the sky! - VIP+ Exclusive * Earth Dance: Changes your victory dance to the Earth Dance! After a victory, an earth appears above you. "Today Blitz and tomorrow the world!". - VIP Exclusive * Creeper Dance: Changes your victory dance to the Creeper Dance! If you win, celebrate by having creepers explode around you! - VIP Exclusive * Blazing Speed Dance: Changes your victory dance to the Blazing Speed Dance! If you win, celebrate by running around the map with extreme speed, leaving a trail of fire behind you. - VIP+ Exclusive * Meteor Shower Dance: Changes your victory dance to the Meteor Shower Dance! If you win, celebrate by calling down a destructive meteor shower. - MVP Exclusive Finishers "Unlock unique Finishers to humiliate your opponents." * Boom: "Show your dominance by nuking the place." - 20 Mystery Dust * Lightning strikes: "Strike even more lightning on your victim." - 20 Mystery Dust * Creeper firework: "Launch a creeper firework where your victim stood." - 20 Mystery Dust * Infestation: "Silverfish jump out of your victim's body and eat its remains." - 40 Mystery Dust * Gravestone: "Pay your respects to your victims with a sweet gravestone." - 40 Mystery Dust * Squid missile: "Launches a squid missile straight to the moon." - 40 Mystery Dust * rekt hologram: "Spawn a hologram in the air with #rekt written on it. Much salt." - Tips & Tricks General Defensive Offensive Trivia *Admins have infinite coins, and can thus get all upgrades they want to. Most of them always use level 10 kits. Sometimes admins give players coins, but it is rare. *Builtz Survival Games is shortened to BSG Category:Minigames Category:Blitz Survival Games Category:Survival Category:Team Survival Category:Tournament Game